1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mixing and aerating device for use with relatively high speed rotating equipment such as portable electric drills, drill presses, or other shaft mixer drive mechanisms. More particularly, it relates to an impeller of special design and construction attached to the end of a mixing shaft adapted to be retained in a rotating drive device. For certain applications additional impellers may be stacked along or carried by the driven shaft in axially spaced position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional propeller type blade impellers of the prior art are designed primarily for propelling, i.e., pushing against the liquid mix and creating an axial flow of the liquid. When used for mixing, it does so by creating turbulence and consuming appreciable power. Furthermore, it is not a satisfactory mixer for viscous liquids and is a very poor producer of foam if this should be desired.